


Little Gifts

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba never did anything small, wich is what made this gift all the more surprising....





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Pridecember 2018- "Present"

Seto Kaiba never did anything small

He never did anything that was inexpensive or quiet or didn't make a splash

He never did anything that risked going unnoticed

And gift giving was definitely no exception to that rule

Atem's very first Christmas gift from the CEO had been an engagement ring

It would be pretty hard to top that but that wouldn't stop Seto from trying anyway

He was very secretive throughout the entirety of the months leading up to Christmas

Not just secretive in the normal way but, as one can probably expect, secret to something of an extreme

Atem was just flat out relieved when Christmas finally came along so that the insanity would come to and end- ateast until next year

But that, ofcourse, is when he noticed it

There wasn't just one gift sitting under the tree for him

There were two

Atleast they weren't enormous or anything, in fact, one of them was relatively small

That was... actually rather curious

Seto Kaiba didn't do anything small, he never had, so why start now?

A quick glance to his husband confirmed that it was no mistake, so....?

Pursing his lips, he carefully reached for the smaller box first, opening it with purpose and staring down at the contents in confusion

A pair of teeny tiny shoes

....

This made no sense

"Seto... are these ... baby shoes?"

A nod of confirmation

"But.... we don't have a child...."

"Not yet,"

There was the longest, most tense moment of silence, wherein Atem tried desperately to connect the dots, and when he finally did-

"Are you... saying...?"

"That by this time next month we'll have a baby in the house? Yes, thank you for catching on,"

Atem's heart practically jumped, he didn't bother trying to hold himself back at all, he just sprang forward, wrapping his husband in a tight hug, feeling a smile creep up on his lips when Seto hugged back- tighter and tighter, squeezing comfortingly

"You know, just for this I'll let the sarcasm go,"

Seto scoffed, tugging Atem's hair playfully as the pharaoh closed his eyes

A child....

Ever since he could remember, Atem had been groomed to expect to have children early, and in fairness, he had always wanted them

That never faded over time, and now that it was finally happening...

He took a shaking breath, smiling blissfully in his lover's arms

Well what do you know?

Seto Kaiba managed to top last year after all


End file.
